The Adventure of the Dying Diagnostician
by Fantomette
Summary: Hé oui, vous avez bien lu... Il semblerait que même le savoir de House soit impuissant à sauver... House lui-même. Wilson doit en passer par ses volontés pour pouvoir l'aider... Adaptation d'un récit de Sherlock Holmes.
1. Dernières volontés?

_Ceci est une adaptation (libre) d'un récit de Conan Doyle. Il va de soi que j'ai remplacé Holmes par House et Watson par… Wilson. Si Cuddy se voit attribuer le rôle ingrat de Mrs Hudson, ce n'est pas ma faute… Je tenais d'abord à préciser que j'ai pris pour argent comptant tout ce que Conan Doyle (qui était médecin) indique sur les maladies tropicales. J'ai parfois_ _choisi de laisser des noms de maladies en anglais parce que je préférais ne pas me planter en français… Et ma façon d'examiner les choses est peut-être approximative : deux circonstances aggravantes… Aussi, si d'un point de vue médical le récit est faux, ce n'est pas non plus ma faute !_

_L'histoire est à l'origine intitulée The Adventure of the Dying Detective (L'histoire du détective mourant). Faut-il préciser qu'elle est tirée du dernier recueil publié et écrit par Conan Doyle au sujet de son héros ?…_

* * *

Il fallait reconnaître à Cuddy beaucoup de qualités. Après tout, avoir House pour employé était en soi une preuve de bravoure et de stoïcisme. A part l'intéressé évidemment, peu de gens sur terre pouvaient supporter Gregory House. Il ne devait qu'à ses dons hors pair sa position privilégiée dans l'hôpital… et la tolérance de Cuddy excédait bien des limites raisonnables, ce dont Wilson s'émerveillait à chaque fois. Le temps que la directrice passait à lui courir après pour lui crier de faire son boulot, était considérable. Elle ne le virerait toutefois jamais, car on ne pouvait trouver meilleur diagnosticien dans le pays. Elle en était conscience mais arguait souvent de sa supériorité hiérarchique pour amener House à rabaisser ses prétentions. Aussi ne devait-elle que rarement se départir de son autorité si elle voulait conserver un semblant de sérieux ; la misogynie de son employé ne lui laissait pas le droit à l'écart… En d'autres termes, c'était un sacré bordel.

Aussi Wilson fut-il abasourdi lorsqu'un dimanche matin, Cuddy vint le trouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour lui parler. L'intrusion de sa directrice était déjà en soi un fait surprenant, mais il arrêta net les sarcasmes qui lui venaient aux lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut son visage. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil. Elle avait les yeux rouges et paraissait dans un désarroi complet. Wilson devina que seul un cataclysme pouvait avoir conduit Cuddy à prendre cette mesure désespérée.

- Cuddy !… Quelqu'un est mort ? lâcha-t-il, dérouté.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et s'assit au bout du lit ; Wilson crut remarquer qu'elle frissonnait. On était en mai.

- Que se passe-t-il ?… Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'hôpital ?

Elle secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres :

- Non, non… C'est House, parvint-elle à articuler. Chase n'arrivait pas à le joindre pour un cas urgent, il a fallu que j'aille chez lui. Il paraît qu'il est comme ça depuis trois jours. Comme ça lui arrive de bouder, personne n'avait d'abord réagi, mais là ça devient…

- Comme ça, quoi ? fit Wilson qui s'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il refuse de me parler ! explosa-t-elle. Il ne voulait même pas que je l'examine. Mais j'ai vu ses os saillants et ses yeux… ses yeux… Je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Il ne consentait même pas que je l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais ça fait trois jours qu'il demeure couché au lit sans rien prendre, sans…

- Si vous n'aviez pas l'air aussi angoissée, je diagnostiquerais visites nocturnes et payantes en masse – mais… _How bad is he_ ? insista Wilson.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

-Je suis sûre qu'il est à l'article de la mort, dr Wilson !… Et il ne me dit rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, je ne sais pas à quelle épouvantable expérience il s'est livré, mais sa respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile, il perdu ses couleurs et refuse d'être soigné… Tout ce que j'ai pu lui arracher, c'est l'assurance que vous le verriez. Il ne me laisse plus approcher.

Horrifié, Wilson bondit à la recherche de son manteau et de ses clés :

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il averti personne ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, gémit Cuddy. Une autre conséquence de sa fierté à toute épreuve, je suppose…

Wilson s'apprêtait à sortir. Il dévisagea Cuddy une dernière fois, et mesura sa détresse d'un coup d'œil.

- Retournez à l'hôpital, Cuddy. On a sûrement besoin de vous là-bas, et cela vaut mieux que de vous sentir inutile en restant ici. Je vous promets que je vous avertis dès que je sais ce qui s'est passé chez Greg.

Des idées folles, angoissées, pleines d'interrogations, dansaient dans le cerveau de Wilson quand celui-ci prit sa voiture et démarra à toute allure. Il repassait en revue les maigres symptômes énoncés par Cuddy mais cela ne menait encore à rien. une autre pensée le poignait douloureusement ; si House refusait de parler et avait abandonné tout espoir, alors il ne resterait plus qu'à lui prouver qu'il avait tort – mais personne ne pouvait faire ça avec House ! Un moment il crut encore à une feinte. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais justement, lorsque House avait feint d'avoir un cancer, il avait tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire… Or ici il acceptait la visite de son meilleur ami, et la maladie semblait avoir tellement d'emprise sur lui qu'il n'avait même pas réagi à l'appel de Chase pour une urgence médicale… Non, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Wilson priait néanmoins pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une mauvaise blague.

Les évènements ne parurent pas confirmer son attente. Lorsqu'il se gara devant le 221, il se pencha à la fenêtre et n'aperçut aucune lumière. Sous la fente d'une porte toutefois un rayon indiquait une veilleuse à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Il enjamba les marches à toute vitesse et usa de sa clef pour ouvrir la porte marquée d'un B.

- House ! cria-t-il en débarquant.

Un faible appel lui répondit. Il se précipita et arriva dans la chambre, qui éveillait désagréablement à l'esprit de Wilson le souvenir d'une chambre d'hôpital.

House gisait étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos, dans un état qui faisait peine à voir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, l'oncologue diagnostiqua la fièvre dans son regard ; ses joues étaient marquées d'une rougeur qui n'annonçait rien de bon, tandis que ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'une croûte noire ; Wilson nota le spasme incessant qui animait sa main gauche. House parcourut des yeux la pièce, et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Wilson, son visage émacié se couvrit d'un sourire pâle.

- T'es arrivé tôt, observa-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Cuddy et toi dans une chambre d'hôtel… ça aurait dû durer plus longtemps. Soit elle est vraiment nulle au lit, soit c'est toi qui n'as pas de goût… à moins que tes copines aux prix réduits aient débarqué.

- House ! _for God's sake_… s'exclama Wilson qui s'avançait, navré.

C'était sans compter la canne que House tenait toujours dans sa main droite, crispée, et dont il usa pour empêcher Wilson de bouger.

- N'avance pas ! hurla-t-il avec un soudain regain d'énergie. Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te chasse d'ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu es devenu fou ?

- Non, c'est parce que je le veux. Voilà.

C'était bien House, toujours impérieux, toujours gamin, toujours House. Mais Wilson diagnostiqua un moment de crise, et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Tu as besoin d'aide !

- Exactement ! et pour ça tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne.

- Laisse-moi au moins examiner tes constantes…

- Je m'en fous, de mes constantes !

Wilson parvint à maîtriser son émotion.

House l'observait cependant avec sa perspicacité coutumière, plissant les yeux et grimaçant, sans doute à lutter contre la fièvre qui lui venait :

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda-t-il, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

Wilson serrait les dents, agitait ses bras en signe de désespoir :

- Comment veux-tu que je me mettes en colère quand je te vois dans cet état ?

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça… pour… - il paraissait indécis, ennuyé – pour ton bien.

_- What_ ?

- Je sais ce qui ne va pas. Je suis encore capable d'établir un diagnostic cohérent. J'ai fais médecine, tout de même. Je sais ce qui ne va pas…

Il délire, se dit Wilson.

- Non, je ne délire pas ! cria House qui s'était renversé en arrière… Et c'est bien ce que tu penses, parce que sinon, tu m'aurais pressé pour connaître la réponse… Au lieu de cela, tu ne crois pas en mon jugement et tu refuses de m'écouter…

Ce fut alors que House se pencha en avant et prononça, grelottant :

- Si tu n'as plus foi en mon jugement, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver… Il faut que tu restes ici. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu me fais toujours confiance d'habitude, quand il s'agit de patients.

- Tu es le patient. Je devrais être le médecin.

- J'en ai décidé autrement, voilà tout… Il faut que tu m'écoutes. _The whole thing is over, unless you start believing in my theories_… C'est paradoxal, mais pour une fois, il faut que je te supplie de croire à mon jugement médical. _Beside the fact that you're my friend_. Tu me tues directement en refusant de m'écouter.

On était en plein cauchemar. Wilson s'était assis sur une table et regardé, frappé, son meilleur ami qui le mettait à distance en le suppliant de l'écouter. House prit son silence pour un assentiment et repris :

- J'ai chopé un mal qui est peu connu aux Etats-Unis. Très peu de cas recensés. Memento : toujours laisser à un subalterne le soin de rendre visite au domicile des patients morts… Oh, il est pas mort de ça, se hâta-t-il de préciser devant le visage décomposé de Wilson. Mais son voisin de pallier, oui. C'est un machin de Sumatra. Je ne sais pas exactement. Une chose est sûre : c'est contagieux, et horriblement dangereux. Ça tue, irrémédiablement.

Wilson était effondré. House s'était redressé à demi, s'exprimant désormais avec une fougue peu commune.

- Tu n'auras rien si je ne te touche pas – c'est par le toucher que ça s'attrape.

- Et tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de t'approcher ? Tu rêves…

Wilson dut reculer et se protéger le visage pour éviter les assauts d'une canne furieuse :

- Tu restes là, je parle. Sinon, dégage.

- House, tu n'es plus toi-même ! Un patient est toujours à traiter comme un enfant. Toi à plus forte raison. Et toi-même tu t'opposerais toujours à la volonté du patient. Cette fois ne doit pas faire exception. Que ça te plaise ou non, je dois observer tes symptômes et faire un diagnostic.

- Déjà fait. Tu te crois meilleur diagnosticien que moi, peut-être ?

- Oublie, coupa Wilson qui préféra ne pas relever cette marque d'un orgueil en délire. Laisse-moi te soigner.

Les yeux de House parurent projeter des éclairs :

_- Fine_. Mais si je dois être traité, alors que ce soit au moins par un docteur en qui j'ai confiance.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? fit Wilson peiné. Tu es peut-être en train de mourir et toi, tu parles de m'éjecter ?

- J'ai confiance _in your friendship_. Mais t'as beau être un oncologue doué, hormis cela t'es juste un toubib comme les autres avec une expérience limitée et des qualifications médiocres. Ce n'est pas un cancer, donc tu ne sers à rien. Aujourd'hui, tu joues le rôle de larbin. C'est tout. Et non, ce n'est pas douloureux pour moi de dire des choses pareilles en face, et NON, je ne délire pas : c'est vrai.

- Même toi tu ne dis pas ce genre de remarques, observa Wilson, blessé à vif quoiqu'il en eût. Ça montre clairement l'état de tes nerfs. Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, laisse-moi aller chercher Cameron ou Chase. En tout cas je dois aller trouver quelqu'un. Tu te figurais peut-être que je te laisserais crever sans rien faire ?…

Wilson enfouit sa tête dans ses mains à ces derniers mots. House eut un soupir contempteur :

_- It's tragedy-time_. Arrête un peu cette comédie.

- Ce n'est pas une comédie ! cria Wilson.

_- Of course it is_. Du moins, t'en as pas conscience. Tout ce que tu sais faire depuis que tu es au monde, c'est te charger de la souffrance de ton prochain. Je ne chiale pas, ergo tu vas te mettre à chialer pour deux ; ça ne sera ni beau, ni noble. Je vais me faire chier et épuiser mes salive en sarcasmes, et toi, gaspiller ton temps à pleurer comme un veau…

_- That's crap _! c'est toi qui joue un rôle. Je ne sais pas à quel point la maladie affecte tes émotions, mais n'essaie quand même pas de cacher que ça te fait peur ! que ça te laisse indifférent !

- Je ne crois qu'en la raison, trancha House. Mon cerveau. Je ne vais pas me ramollir parce qu'un _moron_, un imbécile, se met à me dire qu'il faut que je pleure pour montrer que je suis un être humain. Mais on sait tous que je suis un être humain ! je suis mortel.

- Les chiens aussi.

- Merci pour le compliment. Au moins tu ne chiales plus, c'est l'essentiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

- J'avais néanmoins raison : ton expérience de médecin est très limitée. Si je te dis : _Tapanuli fever_ ? _black Formosa corruption_ ?

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- Recalé. Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Peut-être bien ! Mais le dr Ainstree, la plus grande autorité internationale en matière de maladies tropicales, est justement de passage dans le New Jersey. Tu auras beau me crier dessus, ça ne sert à rien, je vais le chercher.

En un instant le moribond s'était rué sur Wilson. ce dernier sentit une canne qui lui agrippait la cheville, il tomba à la renverse ; d'un saut House avait fermé la porte à clé, et regagné son lit en quatrième vitesse, haletant.

- Je te connais, Wilson. T'auras jamais les couilles pour attraper la clé de force. _I'm sick_. Tu es coincé ici, jusqu'à ce que t'acceptes de faire ce que je te dis. C'est ça ou me regarder mourir.

- A quoi tu joues ?!

- Il est onze heures, Wilson. Onze heures. Dans une demi-heure je te laisserai repartir. T'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est moi qui mène la danse, _like I always have_. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Il partit soudain d'un grand rire de dément, et qui figea le sang de Wilson :

_- Even if I die, I win_ ! Même quand je suis mourant c'est moi qui gagne. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tu es obligé d'en passer par mes volontés.

L'oncologue, perdu, ne savait comment réagir entre la perplexité devant un le dessein obscur que poursuivait son meilleur ami, et l'anéantissement face à un si bel exemple de délire.


	2. Divagations

Wilson accorda à House le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sa peine était évidente, et le cœur lui poignait à voir son ami qui refusait d'être approché. Le diagnosticien dardait sur lui ses yeux ardents, et Wilson savait qu'au moindre mouvement suspect de sa part, House n'hésiterait pas à user de sa canne. Il détourna la tête pour masquer son bouleversement, manipula machinalement quelques objets sur une table ; s'offrit pour ranger les vêtement qui traînaient.

- Non merci… pas besoin d'aide pour ça, haleta House. _Now, listen to me_. D'ici une demi-heure je te relâcherai. Tu iras consulter, non pas le médecin de ton choix, mais celui que je t'indiquerai, moi.

- Si tu le dis… maugréa Wilson en se rasseyant.

Ce fut alors que House consentit à jeter vers lui un regard bienveillant, et comme les mots n'étaient pas son fort quand il s'agissait de remercier, ce fut un attendrissement dans l'expression dure du visage qui indiqua à Wilson l'étendue de sa reconnaissance. L'oncologue se força à sourire :

- Quand ce sera terminé, on pourra reprendre une vie normale… Discuter à nouveau sur la sexualité des infirmières…

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?… fit House d'une voix apaisée. Tu te rappelles cet infirmier qui est avec deux transsexuelles ?

_- Yes_.

- Il a changé de bord. Il sort avec un mec, et un vrai cette fois.

Wilson laissa échapper un rire.

- Voilà, tu redeviens raisonnable. Première fois depuis que t'es entré ici .

House, de guerre las, s'affaissait progressivement sur son lit. Si on était dans une série TV, ce serait le moment idéal pour un tendre air de piano en guise fond. Il semblait à Wilson qu'une part de lui se rétractait à mesure qu'il voyait House dépérir. Au désespoir d'être impuissant s'ajoutait l'angoisse sans borne. Il n'osait téléphoner à Cuddy ou à l'équipe de House, de peur de troubler son repos. Il s'arma de patience et ferma les yeux à son tour. L'ensemble formait un tableau touchant.

- L'ensemble forme un tableau pathétique, éructa House avant de sombrer pour de bon dans le sommeil.

Incapable de l'imiter, Wilson s'était finalement levé et, incapable de le regarder, s'arrêtait ici ou là pour jeter un œil sur des partitions qui traînaient dans la pièce, des photographies, des diplômes encadrés. Une tâche claire sur le plancher témoignait du passage d'Hector, le chien que House avait consenti à prendre en pension chez lui pour une semaine, trois mois après l'affaire Tritter – au temps où il soupçonnait Wilson de vouloir coucher avec Cuddy. Cela ne remontait qu'à quelques semaines mais pour l'oncologue ces souvenirs se teintaient d'une distance douloureuse.

La pièce était demeurée silencieuse. Wilson consultait sa montre ; House, avec sa ponctualité qu'il témoignait en tout sauf pour se rendre au travail, serait éveillé sans doute d'ici vingt-cinq minutes, comme promis… En réalité les choses évoluèrent beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Wilson poursuivait sans bruit son tour de la chambre. Il arriva près de la table de nuit où il aperçut une petite boîte remplie d'une substance plus que soupçonneuse. House s'adonnait-il à l'héroïne en cachette ?… C'était son double devoir d'ami et de médecin qui lui commandait de jeter un œil.

Un cri horrible le tira de son inspection. La première pensée de Wilson fut qu'on avait dû l'entendre depuis la rue. Il fit volte-face, aperçut un visage convulsé, des yeux en furie. L'oncologue demeura paralysée, tenant toujours en main la petite boîte.

- Va t'en ! laisse ça ! pose ça tout de suite !

Wilson obéit, et House émit un vague soupir de soulagement.

- Je déteste qu'on touche à mes affaires. Tu le sais très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouais, ben si tu te figures que je vais te répondre maintenant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil… Tu te dis médecin, mais t'en fais assez pour envoyer tes patients à l'asile.

Ses doigts crispés agrippaient nerveusement la couverture cependant que le calme le regagna peu à peu.

- Reste où tu es, mon vieux, et fous-moi la paix !

L'incident imprima sa marque au fer rouge dans le cerveau de Wilson. Il se rassit, ébranlé, et commença à désespérer sérieusement. Si House perdait déjà de ses facultés mentales au point de se ruiner la gorge et l'énergie pour si peu, il ne resterait sans doute pas grand-chose à conserver…

- Mais… tu vas peut-être mourir, lâcha Wilson sans pouvoir se contrôler.

House face à lui ouvrit un œil torve.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te remercie cette fois-ci. Ça marche mieux sur tes cancéreux. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. On en a déjà parlé.

- Ça te dérange, vraiment, que je…

- Oui, ça me dérange ! hurla House. Et tu le sais mieux que personne. La dernière chose que réclame un mourant c'est qu'on lui parle de sa maladie. Fous-moi la paix, bordel… et je te sonne dès que j'en ai envie.

Enfin la demi-heure s'écoula. House reprit alors, après un somme bref et entrecoupé de mouvements frénétiques qui n'avaient pas manqué d'alarmer Wilson :

- Bon, alors écoute bien…

Il se redressa, observa Wilson et se mit à rigoler :

- Ben dis donc, je savais que tu t'identifiais à tous tes malades, mais alors à ce point-là…

Wilson n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour deviner que son inquiétude se lisait sur sa figure. Cette aventure ne lui laisserait rien de bon.

- T'as du fric sur toi ?

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- 30 dollars.

- Des billets ?

- Oui.

- Merde !… T'as pas des pièces ?

- Si, dans ma poche.

- Bon. Combien ?

- Heu… 15 cents.

- Débrouille-toi pour les répartir équitablement dans chacune de tes poches, à gauche et à droite… Question d'équilibre.

Ça y est, il a passé le cap, se dit Wilson qui frémissait.

- Le ciel s'assombrit, reprit House qui s'était tordu le corps pour regarder par les fenêtres. Je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir clore les rideaux…

De la politesse à présent ? ça y est, c'était la folie pure.

- Et allume les lumières à demi… Merci bien.

- C'est tout ?… Je n'essaie pas de vaporiser de l'encens ou de diffuser une musique tragique ? Tu voulais que ta chambre ressemble vraiment à une chambre de mourant ?

- Tout est dans la mise en scène… susurra House parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir.

- Et ça t'avance à quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que maintenant, tu as gagné le droit de connaître le nom du médecin qui peut faire quelque chose pour moi. C'est un British, il s'appelle Culverton Smith, et il vit…

Wilson inscrivit l'adresse sur une feuille de papier. Son désir d'aller chercher quelqu'un s'était trouvé quelque peu affaibli du fait de voir House délirer comme il l'avait fait. Etait-il prudent de le laisser seul ?…

- Je devine tes pensées, va, murmura le phrénologue. Tu n'as qu'à… appeler Foreman pour moi. Dis-lui de passer ici le plus vite possible. Et puis je vois bien que tu brûles d'envie d'appeler quelqu'un depuis que t'es entré ici. Rassure Cuddy en passant. Dis-lui que _toutes_ mes fonctions sont encore intactes… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil salace. Je suis au lit, d'accord, mais ça veut pas dire que j'apprécie cette solitude…

- Compris, interrompit Wilson avec un gros soupir. Culverton Smith ? Jamais entendu parler…

- Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens ! Il réside à Sumatra la plupart du temps, sinon il vit à Londres. Je crois que c'est un congrès qui l'a amené ici. Il vient rarement dans le New Jersey, c'est une chance qu'il passe ici.

- Et c'est un spécialiste ?…

- Il avait des plantations là-bas. Son équipe a été décimée par cette maladie, du coup il s'est mis à l'étudier. Médecin et botaniste de formation. Méthodique. Pas à son bureau avant onze heures trente. Dis-lui qu'il a une chance unique de venir observer sa maladie ici. Tu lui diras très précisément dans quel état tu m'as laissé. Il faut qu'il sente que je délire. Je suis mourant. Porte lui exactement l'impression que je t'ai donnée. Tiens… je me demande pourquoi l'océan n'est pas un gigantesque champ de moules, vu le nombre de moules qu'il y a là-bas… Pardon ! délire. Et je me demande aussi quel est le moyen le plus avisé pour essayer de mesurer le tour de taille de Cuddy. Et je me demande aussi pourquoi tu restes planté là alors que je t'ai demandé de t'en aller. Et envoie-moi Foreman. _To have fun_. Toujours voulu savoir comment il réagirait devant ma mort prochaine… Ouais, il a déjà tenté de me faire croire qu'il m'aimait bien, mais cette fois c'est pas possible… Il va chialer, lui aussi ?

- Tu me dégoûtes.

- T'oublies un truc : je vais mourir. Va chercher Culverton Smith… et… entre nous, il y a comme un différend entre lui et moi.

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a volé ta bonne humeur ? ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…

- Laisse-moi parler ! et arrête de jouer à celui qui plaisante. Ça ne marche pas. t'as la trouille de me voir claquer entre tes mains, voilà le problème. Tu trembles.

- Pourquoi ce différend entre vous ?

Wilson faisait tout pour conserver une voix stable mais House approchait beaucoup de la vérité. Il était en fait terrifié face à ce déluge de paroles incohérentes.

- Il y a eu comme un problème… Un truc avec son neveu… La famille n'est qu'une source de problèmes parmi d'autres. Le neveu est mort de façon atroce. J'ai soupçonné un truc de la part de Smith mais naturellement j'avais tort… du coup il me fait la gueule, voilà.

- Y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles dans la tête.

- Ouais ouais. Peu importe, va le prévenir… Sans lui je ne serai plus rien dans quelques heures. Va le voir. Faire toutes les excuses possibles. Son ego est plus gros que le mien. Faudra jouer à l'ambassadeur comme tu sais si bien le faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Cuddy d'aller te chercher. Cameron aurait chialé devant lui, Chase aurait bégayé, et Foreman aurait fait la liste de tous mes vices avant d'arriver à parler de mes remords. Voilà tout.

- Le fait que je suis ton meilleur ami ne compte pour rien ?

- Dans un monde meilleur… Peut-être. Grouille. Toi et moi on a fait notre temps, hein… Le monde sera envahi par les moules ? T'imagine, des Cuddy à tous les coins de rue ?… Oh, j'oubliais…

Il lança la clef d'un geste adroit. Wilson la rattrapa et eut tôt fait de débloquer la serrure.

- Au fait, il y a ma balle dans le couloir… Passe-la moi. Et appelle Foreman, hein ?

Wilson lui envoya sa balle ; House la plaça en équilibre sur sa canne et la relança en l'air de façon pitoyable. Wilson, navré, s'effarait de constater qu'à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, laissant la porte de la chambre de House grande ouverte, il ne pouvait plus guère apercevoir que les lueurs démentes qui dansaient au fond des yeux du malades, ainsi que les taches luisantes qui coloraient ses joues. La balle virevoltait avec la régularité d'une pièce d'horlogerie. Le temps était compté.

Une fois sorti, il aspira une bouffée d'air frais, puis se précipita dans sa voiture. De là, il prit le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur, puis saisit son téléphone et appela Cuddy. En quelques mots il lui résuma la situation. Lorsqu'il abaissa le rétroviseur, il constata qu'effectivement cette aventure le vieillissait. La voix anxieuse de Cuddy à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas sans jouer avec ses nerfs. Sur un prétexte quelconque il raccrocha, goûtant alors un silence que rien ne vint troubler.

La détonation d'un klaxon un peu plus loin le fit sursauter. Culverton Smith… C'est vrai, il fallait qu'il aille le chercher. Mais d'abord Foreman…

Wilson composa le numéro du bureau de House. En son absence, il devait bien demeurer l'un de ses trois employés dans les environs, et sûrement à force d'insister, il finirait par obtenir une réponse…

Enfin quelqu'un décrocha.

_- This is dr House's office_, fit une voix qui n'avait rien de féminin ou d'australien.

- Ici le dr Wilson. C'est Foreman à l'appareil ?

_- Yeah_. Dr Wilson ?… _What's going on_ ?…

- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour m'expliquer. En un mot, House est très malade. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse, et il a demandé que ce soit vous. Il faut que vous partiez sur-le-champ. Laissez les consultations à Cameron ou à Chase.

- C'est si grave que ça ? s'enquit le neurologue d'une voix inquiète.

- Faites ce que je vous dis.

Il raccrocha en vitesse, peu désireux de perdre d'avantage de temps parce que les larbins de son meilleur ami étaient trop lents pour réagir…

Il perdait le contrôle. Il se mettait à penser n'importe quoi, lui aussi. – _Get a grip on yourself ! _ressaisis-toi ! marmonna-t-il en tournant la clef de contact.

Le trajet fut nerveux, secoué de saccades hystériques. Les pensées de Wilson tournoyaient à une vitesse pharamineuse. Qu'avait House exactement, nom d'un chien ? et pourquoi Foreman expressément ? Pourquoi pas Chase ou Cameron ?… Après tout le problème de House n'avait rien de neurologique. Avec toute son expérience, Foreman ne serait guère moins impuissant que Wilson lui-même pour veiller sur House – et certainement moins patient. Pourquoi pas Cuddy elle-même ?… Wilson se promettait de demander un rapport à Foreman aussitôt qu'il retournerait chez House. Car il n'était pas question pour lui d'envoyer ce Culverton Smith sans rien faire… Il avait la ferme intention de revenir. Mais, merde ! pourquoi House refusait-il donc l'aide de quiconque ?… Wilson était désespéré. L'appréhension de Cuddy le gagnait tout à fait… Il se demanda ce que faisait House en ce moment précis. Dans sa hâte il manqua griller trois feux rouges et écraser un petit vieux qui n'allait guère plus vite qu'une limace asthmatique.

Les divagations de House étaient particulièrement préoccupantes de même. Il s'agissait pour Wilson de se donner suffisamment bonne contenance pour en rendre compte à ce Culverton Smith sans perdre la boule. Il ferait appel à son professionnalisme de médecin pour narrer les faits… ainsi qu'à celui du spécialiste qui seul, sans doute, pouvait quelque chose pour House. Les vieilles rancunes ne devaient pas survivre à un épisode comme celui d'une mort prochaine. Tritter lui-même se réconcilierait avec House si ça pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Quoique !…


	3. Démarches

Garer la voiture fut l'affaire d'une demi-minute. Wilson se retrouva devant une grande maison en bordure de la ville, d'allure respectable et assez imposante. Les grandes fenêtres réverbéraient ses interrogations sans pitié, et c'était avec une allure menaçante qu'elles lui empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Les lieux avaient l'air impénétrables. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler une lointaine sommité du monde médical qui viendrait s'enfermer dans un endroit pareil ?… Pour un médecin qui n'était que de passage ici, c'était une belle acquisition…

La surprise de Wilson atteignit son comble lorsque, après qu'il eut sonné à la porte, un individu à mi-chemin entre le garde du corps et le groom l'eut sèchement invité à entrer. Wilson fut dirigé vers une salle d'attente ; il perçut que le rez-de-chaussée était dévolu aux consultations, tandis que l'étage était réservé au domicile et à l'étude du docteur… Wilson indiqua son nom ; son interlocuteur monta par un escalier, aujourd'hui ne devait pas être réservé aux consultations. Il entendit une voix qui tempêtait à l'étage :

- James Wilson ? Ce nom-là ne me dit rien du tout ! On se figure sans doute qu'on peut venir me déranger à toute heure ? Je travaille, moi !

Une voix conciliante tâcha d'arranger les choses et d'insister en faveur de Wilson. L'oncologue était stupéfait, le cerbère prenait sa défense.

- Eh bien non, désolé ! reprit la voix acerbe et tonitruante. Je ne vais pas interrompre mes recherches pour si peu ! Vous pouvez aller le reconduire dehors.

Wilson repensa à House délirant sur son grabat, les yeux enfiévrés et le visage émacié. Le discours sur les moules surtout l'inquiétait ; un House normal y aurait jeté un sous-entendu à mille balles. Songer que House soit vraiment capable de parler de moules sans lancer de sarcasmes grivois était au-dessus des forces de Wilson. Et si sa vie dépendait vraiment de l'humeur de ce Smith, eh bien, il n'allait pas se laisser faire…

Wilson atteignit l'escalier, qu'il gravit à la hâte. Il déboucha sur un palier où discutaient âprement le cerbère qui se faisait soumis, et le médecin qui hurlait qu'on entravait une cause mondiale en l'empêchant de travailler. L'oncologue n'avait d'abord pas été vu, caché par cette armoire à glace ; avec un toussotement discret il l'invita à s'écarter et passa devant lui. Le médecin refusa seulement de le considérer ; sans mot dire, le visage empourpré, il fit volte-face et rentra dans ce qui devait être son bureau en claquant la porte. Wilson s'élança à sa poursuite et entra.

Il se trouvait dans une salle aux dimensions importantes, avec deux fenêtres qui devaient donner sur la rue, mais dont les rideaux avaient été soigneusement tirés ; la lumière électrique, chichement répartie, donnait à l'ensemble un éclairage glauque. On était en mai et pourtant un gros feu flambait dans la cheminée, projetant des rayons rouges sur les tapis richement ornés. On étouffait. Les tables de bois blanc étaient couvertes d'instruments en tous genres, éprouvettes, microscopes, lamelles, bouquins et notes manuscrites éparses dans tous les coins. Un ordinateur ronronnait sur une table à l'écart. Culverton Smith était un médecin pratiquant, et un chercheur.

- De quel droit osez-vous entrer ici ?! vitupéra le docteur, qui était le dernier élément des lieux que Wilson aperçut.

Sa silhouette se découpa nettement contre la cheminée, ajoutant à l'ensemble une atmosphère nettement dramatique. L'oncologue distingua un visage bilieux, à la peau graisseuse, avec un double-menton lourd et deux yeux vifs, menaçants, qui parurent passer Wilson au scanner sous des sourcils blonds et broussailleux. Sa tête chauve captait, note humoristique, tous les reflets des lampes. James Wilson devina un crâne bourré de connaissances et d'intelligence, et de surcroît débordant d'outrecuidance et de fierté mal dissimulée. Cependant l'homme était de petite taille, malingre, et comme compressé entre deux épaules noueuses. Un souffle de vent aurait presque suffi à le faire tomber ; et pourtant il tonnait comme s'il allait éclater.

- Que faites-vous ici ? hurla-t-il d'une voix qui prenait des tons dangereusement aigus. Dehors !

- Je m'excuse de devoir vous déranger, interrompit Wilson qui cherchait ses mots. Mais à vrai dire je ne viens pas pour mon compte. Je suis envoyé ici par Gregory House…

Le nom eut un effet magique. La colère disparut à l'instant des traits de Culverton Smith, pour faire place à un intérêt soupçonneux. Ses traits devinrent tendus, comme en alerte.

- Gregory House ? Vous venez de sa part ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il. Je viens de le quitter.

- Eh bien ? Comment est-il ?

- Il est au plus mal. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé.

L'homme adressa sans mot dire une chaise à Wilson, qui obéit tandis que son côté gauche cuisait auprès du feu sous sa gabardine. Un peu plus et il rôtissait sur place. Tout en s'asseyant, il jeta mécaniquement un œil au miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée ; un instant il put jurer avoir aperçu au visage de son interlocuteur, un sourire malveillant et peu amène au possible. Il se figea mais n'eut pas de mal à se persuader que c'était là l'effet de la tension qui lui abrutissait les nerfs depuis le début de la matinée ; et effectivement, le docteur se tourna vers lui, la figure empreinte du plus authentique saisissement.

- Je suis navré de l'entendre dire, murmura-t-il. Je ne connais Gregory House qu'au travers d'expériences… disons, peu agréables, même de travers que nous eûmes tous deux. mais je respecte profondément ses talents, si ce n'est son caractère insupportable.

Un portrait fidèle, songea Wilson.

- Lui pourchasse les solutions. Moi je cours après les maladies. Nous avons les mêmes choses sous les yeux, perpétuellement, sauf que nous ne les voyons pas de la même façon. Son détachement vis-à-vis des patients a toujours suscité mon admiration. La froideur devrait être la première grande qualité de tout scientifique qui se respecte.

Wilson était saisi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un appréciait véritablement l'insensibilité de House. Mais il éprouvait toutefois l'idée que le meilleur médecin est le plus souvent celui qui accompagne le malade, non celui qui se demande en le regardant mourir, quelle somme de causes plus ou moins abstraites avait bien pu amener en conclusion ce dépérissement pour le moins intéressant ?… C'était sans doute le même détachement dont House aurait fait preuve face à son propre cas.

- Lui et moi, reprenait Smith, poursuivons des coupables. Voilà mes prisons, déclama-t-il en montrant sur une étagère des rangées de bouteilles et de bocaux. Là-dedans sont à l'œuvre des maux qui figurent parmi les plus grands criminels de la planète.

De là venait sans doute, l'ingénieuse comparaison entre médecin et détective privée.

- House est un homme qui réfléchit. Il s'enferme chez lui, si je ne m'abuse, et joue à Hercule Poirot qui élucide une affaire sans quitter ses pantoufles. Moi, je ne suis qu'un lutteur. Un homme de terrain qui attaque à bras-le-corps tous ces fléaux qui nous ravagent.

- C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous trouver. House tient vos connaissances en haute estime…

- House ne ferait jamais ça, coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Disons plutôt qu'il vous envoie me chercher et que vous enrobez ses intentions de mots à vous, bien sucrés, pour que j'accepte de venir le voir…

- C'est un peu ça, oui, acquiesça Wilson après un silence révélateur. Je crois… et il paraissait le considérer ainsi aussi… que vous êtes le seul homme dans le New Jersey capable de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Le petit homme sursauta, réajusta ses lunettes :

- Pourquoi cela ?… Pourquoi serais-je capable de l'aider ?

- A cause de votre expérience des maladies orientales.

- En quoi cela le concerne-t-il ?

- Je crois qu'il est allé fouiner du côté d'un patient aux origines évocatrices.

Culverton Smith eut un sourire plus étendu :

- Rien que cela ?… Allons, ce ne doit pas être bien grave… Depuis combien de temps est-il malade ?

- Ça fait trois jours.

- Délire-t-il ?

- A l'occasion.

- Vraiment ?… ça a l'air sérieux. Il serait même inhumain de ne pas répondre à l'appel, s'écria le médecin en se levant, et Wilson l'imita. Je dois dire que je n'aime pas interrompre mon ouvrage, dr Wilson, et ces locaux m'ont été fournis par le laboratoire qui finance mes recherches, pour que je ne perde pas mon temps lorsque je suis à l'étranger. C'est dire si mon travail est précieux. Mais je veux bien faire une exception pour votre ami… Laissez-moi donc son adresse. Je vous promets de partir dans un quart d'heure. Le temps de prendre mes dispositions…

Wilson cependant s'inquiétait de l'état de House. Peut-être celui-ci, ne les voyant pas revenir tout de suite, s'impatienterait, et sa condition s'aggraverait peut-être…

- Je ne vous attends pas, intervint-il. Je prends les devants et cours le retrouver chez lui pour lui annoncer votre arrivée.

- Faites comme vous voudrez. Je pars bientôt, soyez sans crainte.

Wilson redescendit avec hâte et reprit sa voiture. Dès lors il était un peu calmé, et l'assurance de Smith le rassurait. Le médecin n'avait pas paru trop alarmé. Dans le même temps, Wilson ne lui avait pas décrit les symptômes avec la plus grande précision… L'oncologue se mordit les lèvres. House, si habile à lire les esprits, n'aurait pas manqué de lui souffler :

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler parce que tu n'as pas envie de me voir mourir. Tu as encore moins envie de m'imaginer souffrir. Taire la chose n'arrangera pourtant rien.

Cette désagréable conscience le titilla pendant tout le trajet. Wilson s'exaspéra. D'ordinaire c'était lui-même qui jouait le rôle de conscience pour House. C'était lui qui lui indiquait quand la douleur d'une épaule devenait un signe de culpabilité. Lui encore lorsqu'il s'était agi du renvoi de Stacy, lui encore quand il était sorti avec Cameron… ou tout simplement lui enfin, quand il fallait s'assurer que House n'avait pas passé la nuit de Noël à se shooter dans son appartement…

A cette pensée le sang de Wilson ne fit qu'un tour, et il accéléra imperceptiblement l'allure. Et si House avait cherché tout bonnement une raison pour éloigner Wilson de chez lui ? C'était sans doute la meilleure technique : le prévenir, pour qu'il n'arrive pas à l'improviste mais au moment voulu, et puis le faire partir sur n'importe quel prétexte… House pouvait avoir pensé que l'entrevue avec le médecin prendrait plus de temps. Il l'avait dit lui-même : il lui fallait un ambassadeur au cas où Culverton ne voudrait pas recevoir sa requête… Wilson se gourmanda ; cette idée ne tenait pas debout. House n'aurait pas à ce moment-là, demandé à un deuxième praticien de venir le trouver. Et puis, Foreman était avec lui. Enfin, pour quelle raison vouloir l'éloigner ?

Wilson comprenait littéralement l'expression « être sur les nerfs ». Son état d'esprit jouait à monter et descendre l'échelle qui s'étendait depuis le bel rayon d'espoir, jusqu'aux affres de l'enfer de l'attente. L'anxiété prédominait par instant, pour faire place à une placidité dérangeante.

Il se gara devant chez House en emboutissant la voiture de devant. Dans sa nervosité il recula et faillit s'embrocher sur celle de derrière. Les deux véhicules s'étaient mis à gémir en faisant raisonner leur alarme ultra-perçante. Lui qui voulait arriver avec discrétion, c'était raté.

Il s'effara pourtant de ne pas apercevoir la voiture de Foreman. Etait-il vraiment venu ? Wilson entra au 221B et regagna au plus vite le chevet de son ami. Naturellement celui-ci était seul. Mais au grand soulagement de l'oncologue, l'état de House avait visiblement subi une amélioration nette pendant son absence. Il conservait une apparence terriblement exsangue mais toute trace de délire avait quitté sa physionomie. Il devait s'exprimer d'une voix faible, il est vrai, cependant elle avait été regagnée par la lucidité et l'acuité. Wilson sourit.

- Heureux de voir que tout s'améliore…

- J'ai imaginé toute l'équipe en petite tenue. C'était hilarant.

- House…

- Moins que d'imaginer Chase et Cameron qui auraient échangé leurs sous-vêtements…

Wilson était partagé entre le soupir face à son incurable égarement, et l'apaisement devant son humour acerbe conservé malgré tout.

- Foreman n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si, mais il est reparti il y a cinq minutes.

- Il t'a laissé seul ?

_Relax_… Je sais me conduire. Il va sans dire qu'il a rangé tous les objets dangereux et coupé le gaz. Un enfant seul dans un appartement, ça fait des dégâts, tout le monde le sait.

- Sérieusement ! Quand est-il parti ?

- Juste avant que tu ne viennes !…

Une mauvaise quinte de toux l'interrompit.

- Tu as vu le dr Smith ? – Note, y a que les Anglais pour avoir des noms pareils… Ils doivent être des milliers dans l'annuaire. Quoique, Wilson, c'est pas mal non plus…

- Oui, coupa l'oncologue, je l'ai vu. Il a promis de venir d'ici un quart d'heure.

- Magnifique… Je vais te rebaptiser Iris.

- Quoi ?

House leva au ciel ses yeux fatigués :

- Je faisais une allusion spirituelle à la messagère des dieux dans l'Antiquité. Si je dois m'expliquer, mes effets sont foutus.

- Navré d'interrompre ta vocation dramatique…

- Tu lui as dit pourquoi j'étais pourquoi j'étais tombé malade ?

- Oui. Je lui ai parlé de cet appartement louche – mais j'aurais dû préciser que ce n'était pas un bordel, te connaissant…

- Tu blagues encore... T'en fais pas. Le gars est tellement coincé qu'il doit tout juste savoir ce que c'est. Mais enfin, t'as rempli ton rôle, c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant tu peux quitter la scène.

- Pas si vite. Je veux entendre son diagnostic. C'est ma récompense de coursier.

- Peut-être, interrompit House avec impatience, mais je pense qu'il sera plus objectif si un chiot plaintif et larmoyant ne vient pas lui mordiller la cheville pour lui demander d'être gentil.

- Tu parles de Cameron, là !

- Non, c'est toi. Toi à chaque fois que quelqu'un… enfin… une personne qui t'est…

- Oui, exactement ! s'exclama Wilson en colère. A chaque fois que quelqu'un qui compte pour moi risque la mort ! Pardonne-moi, vraiment, pardonne-moi de m'en faire pour toi !

House se mordit la lèvre, visiblement ennuyé. Et puis :

- Y a une troisième solution… Tu pourrais te cacher dans le placard.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vois une autre façon de régler les choses ?… Si tu te mettais sous mon lit, et qu'on te découvrait là-dessous, ça ferait des étincelles, et on dirait des choses bizarres sur ton inconscient…

- Tandis que si je me mets dans le placard, j'ai juste l'allure de l'amant abruti qui se cache du mari dans les vaudevilles, grinça Wilson.

- Exactement. Et je préfère être le mari plutôt que ton amant. _No offence_… - Il se dressa soudain – c'est sa voiture… Grouille et fais ce que je te dis, si tu tiens vraiment à moi… Et ne pleure pas tout de suite… Navré, j'ai pas de violon pour planter l'ambiance. On célèbrera nos fiançailles si je m'en sors…

Ce discours partagé entre l'incohérence et la causticité laissa Wilson pantois. C'était peut-être une marque – rare – de l'amitié de House. Il se glissa dans le placard sans plus attendre et ferma la porte juste assez pour observer la scène discrètement.


	4. Dénouement

Un étrange raclement succéda à l'installation – pénible – de James Wilson dans le placard, où il se retrouvait coincé entre les parapluies et les pantalons. Machinalement, il voulu ouvrir un peu plus la porte mais n'y parvint pas ; il jura, comprenant que House avait dû trouver la force de déplacer une commode pour bloquer la porte du placard. Il était bel et bien enfermé, avec pour seule communication sur l'extérieur, la mince raie de lumière qu'il s'était ménagé. En silence, il se pencha en avant et appliqua son œil contre l'ouverture.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrit, comprit que le médecin était entré dans la pièce. Mais à la grande surprise de Wilson, un long silence succéda à l'événement. Silence – non : l'on percevait fort bien la respiration pénible et ardue du malade. Wilson devina Smith debout, sans bruit, près du lit ; bientôt le médecin arriva dans son champ de vision : il se déplaçait vers House.

- House ! House ! insista-t-il d'une voix de moins en moins basse ; nul doute qu'il croyait le diagnosticien endormi.

- Smith ?… Si j'étais pas dans cet état je vous dirais bien de foutre le camp… grommela House. M'enfin… _thanks for coming anyway_… je le dirai pas deux fois.

La voix semblait perdue, à la recherche des mots qui requéraient le moins d'effort. Les phrases s'enchaînaient sans souffle, d'un même élan atone.

- J'imagine, fit l'autre avec un petit rire, que vous devez avoir été réduit à des mesures désespérées pour faire appel à moi.

- Me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être plus efficace que les call-girls. _Less attractive, but more efficient_.

- Trouvez-vous encore à plaisanter alors que…

_- I can't care if I'm dead_. J'en suis pas encore là. Je suis pas encore mort.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous avez ?

- Ouais. Même problème.

- Même problème, répéta l'autre en hochant la tête – Wilson observait son crâne luisant. Vous avez reconnu les symptômes ?

- C'est mon métier comme qui dirait.

- Vous êtes seul, House ?

- Ouais. Le gars que je vous ai envoyé a dû repartir à Princeton. Oncologue. Des gens meurent alors il doit obtenir leur pardon.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse rien pour vous en effet. Si ce sont bien les mêmes symptômes, alors vous êtes fichu. Le pauvre Victor est mort au bout de quatre jours…

- Je sais. Me souviens.

- Un gars solide, pourtant, lui aussi. Même s'il ne disposait pas de… l'entraînement nocturne dont vous bénéficiez régulièrement.

- Vous faites de l'humour ? mauvais signe…

- Vous aviez raison, et vous l'aviez dit ; c'était tout à fait étrange que Victor ait contracté ici, aux Etats-Unis, une maladie asiatique – dont je suis moi-même spécialiste. Drôle de coïncidence, House.

_- Shut up and… and…_

_- And what ? « Help me » ?_ Vous n'arriveriez jamais à dire une phrase pareille. Trop de fierté. Vous avez choisi de macérer trois jours ici, apparemment, sans avertir vos supérieurs de ce qui vous arrivait. _Big mistake_.

- Tout le monde se plante.

- Vous croyez que vous êtes malin, House, mais la raison ne suffit pas, voyez-vous… Vous aviez peut-être des idées, mais vous n'avez rien pu prouver.

Il y eut un râle, long et déchirant :

_- Get me some water_ ! de l'eau…

- Vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps, mon vieux ; mais je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir eu une petite conversation avec vous… Voilà de l'eau… c'est bon. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

House approuva dans un soupir qui descendait très loin dans la gamme des cas désespérés. Wilson se rongeait les sangs.

- Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué Smith mais je vais peut-être crever. Oubliez cette affaire.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Mort de votre neveu. Victor Savage.

_- Ah, yes_…

- Vous venez quasi d'admettre que c'est vous qui l'avez tué. J'avais pas de doutes. J'en ai jamais eu.

- Quelle importance ? murmura Culverton Smith, si bas que Wilson dut lire sur ses lèvres. Je vous vois mal vous pointer au banc des témoins.

- Ouais ouais. Vous pouvez pas oublier un moment quel brillant fouineur j'ai été et vous rappeler qu'en ce moment je suis le patient qu'on réconforte ?

- Je m'en fiche que vous sachiez comment mon neveu est mort. Ce n'est pas de lui qu'il est question, mais de vous.

_- Good point_.

- Votre ami, celui qui est venu me voir sur vos ordres… je ne me rappelle plus son nom. Il m'a dit que vous aviez attrapé ça en fouillant chez un patient d'origine asiatique.

- Pour une fois il avait raison.

- Vous êtes fier de votre intelligence.

- Vraiment vous avez remarqué ?

- Vous vous croyez brillant, hein ? Rien ne vous échappe, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois-ci vous êtes tombé sur un os. Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un de supérieur. Quelqu'un de plus fort que vous. Vous n'imaginez pas une autre occasion où vous pourriez avoir chopé cette saloperie ?…

- Je peux plus réfléchir… _What do I have_ ? _My mind is gone_… Je ne pense plus à rien… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…

- Je vous aiderai, fit Smith après un moment de silence. Je vous aiderai à comprendre ce qui vous arrive, et comment vous êtes mort.

Wilson manqua tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa de justesse. Au moment où il crut avoir été repéré, House avait été saisi d'une quinte de toux violente qui lui permit de préserver le secret. Il se sentait les mains moites, et doutait de sa capacité à demeurer ici sans rien faire encore longtemps. Lentement, il tenta d'atteindre dans sa poche son portable qui ne le quittait jamais ; mais un placard clos ne garantit pas de réseau. Impossible d'envoyer quoi que ce soit.

- Donnez-moi… vicodine sur la table à côté de vous.

- Votre drogue infernale ? Elle ne fera rien pour vous.

- Quelque chose… _I'm in pain_ ! j'ai trop mal ! gémit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça.

- Douloureux, hein ? oui. C'est un mal qui affecte souvent les coolies. Ils se tordent généralement, près de la fin. Ça vous prend comme une crampe…

_- Yes_ – _yes_ – _yes !_ – _yes_. C'est comme une crampe.

- Ça ne vous empêchera pas de m'écouter. _Listen now_ ! Vous ne vous rappelez rien, dans votre vie, qui soit un peu sorti de l'ordinaire avant que les symptômes ne commencent ?

- J'ai fait un sourire.

- House, il s'agit de votre vie et vous êtes encore à plaisanter ?

- A part ça vraiment… je ne me rappelle pas.

- Bon, je vous aide. Vous n'avez rien reçu par la poste ?

_- Taxes_. Impôts et autres ennuis.

- Mais encore ?…

- Rien ! bordel, rien ! je souffre trop pour pouvoir réfléchir.

- Une boîte, par hasard ?

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous me parlez et vous me… je ne vois plus rien…

- Ecoutez.

_- I'm fainting… I'm gone_…

- House, écoutez !

Il y eut un bruit désagréable, comme s'il s'était mis à secouer le mourant ; et Wilson se contenait pour ne pas s'écraser l'épaule contre la porte qui resterait, malgré ses efforts, désespérément close…

- Vous devez m'entendre. Vous m'entendrez ! Vous rappelez-vous une boîte – avec une poudre blanche à l'intérieur ? Vous vous rappelez ça ? Elle est arrivée jeudi. Jeudi ! Et vous l'avez ouverte. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? s'écriait-il frénétiquement.

- Oui. Oui. Ouverte. Je sais pas ce que c'était. _A kind ok joke_…

- Une blague ? lâcha Smith avec un petit rire. Absolument pas. Imbécile que vous êtes. Ça vous pendait au nez, et maintenant vous l'avez, ça y est. Qui vous a demandé de vous trouver sur ma route ? Si vous m'aviez laissé tranquille je ne vous aurais rien fait.

- Ça y est… oui… ouverte. Bizarre… pas moyen de savoir ce que c'était… La boîte ! elle est là sur la table.

- Mais oui, c'est elle !… elle-même. Et je ferais aussi bien de l'emporter…

Wilson entendit un petit craquement ; l'homme faisait visiblement des efforts pour se courber en deux et atteindre la petite boîte oubliée sur la table… Il reparut, la tenant délicatement entre ses mains – ses mains qu'il protégeait avec des gants. Il la referma et la fourra promptement dans sa poche, après en avoir vidé le contenu par la fenêtre. Le courant d'air qu'il provoqua en soulevant la fenêtre à guillotine referma pour de bon la porte du placard ; et Wilson, terrifié, ne voyait plus rien. Il écouta seulement :

- Vous en saviez un peu trop sur la mort de Victor Savage. Si seulement cet idiot n'avait pas couru voir celui qu'il pensait être le meilleur diagnosticien du pays… Du coup vous avez voulu fouiner. C'était il y a longtemps. Mais moi je n'oublie pas. Et maintenant, House, vous pourrez mourir en sachant que c'est moi qui vous ai tué. Ironie… J'apprends au diagnosticien la façon dont on l'envoie six pieds sous terre. Vous être proche de la fin, House, et maintenant je vais vous regarder mourir…

La voix du phrénologue disparaissait dans un murmure qui hésitait entre une errance pathétique et une lutte pour être compréhensible :

_- Turn on the lights now_.

- Pourquoi ?… Ah, oui… Les ombres s'étendent, House, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je vais allumer – pour ne rien manquer de ce qui va suivre.

Wilson perçut le clic d'un interrupteur qu'on actionnait. A vrai dire il entendait très mal. Les derniers mots du scientifique lui brûlaient le cerveau. Il n'y tenait plus, il se mit à bondir et sentit brusquement que la porte cédait sous ses coups.

Ce qui suivit se passa trop vite pour son esprit brouillé par la terreur et la souffrance. Wilson se retrouva à découvert, mais empêché par la commode de sortir du réduit ; en outre la lumière l'aveuglait. L'autre, le voyant, sursauta et, les traits crispés par la rage, se saisit d'un revolver qu'il tenait caché sous son manteau. Wilson se raidit, mécaniquement, désespéré ; mais d'un coup Culverton Smith s'effondra. C'était House qui, redressé à demi, avait assené un coup de canne bien maîtrisé.

- Mais… tu… House !…

Wilson n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise que House se mettait à crier, d'une voix parfaitement normale :

- Holà, quelqu'un !… Criminel à ramasser…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Wilson, ébahi, eut l'impression de voir en quelques secondes la chambre envahie ; à la vérité, deux hommes avaient brusquement fait irruption dans la pièce.

_- You're fine_ ?… s'enquit House en dévisageant Wilson.

_- Yeah_…

- Vous n'avez rien ? fit Foreman qui avait débarqué.

L'autre homme était un policier occupé à passer les menottes à Culverton Smith. Celui-ci se relevait, enragé, les yeux pleins d'une rage amère. Il considérait House avec stupeur :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que…

- Ça, reprenait House avec un sourire las mais triomphal, c'est la meilleure façon de jouer un rôle et de tendre un piège. Je vous jure que pendant trois jours je n'avait rien avalé, à part la vicodine et le verre d'eau que vous avez bien voulu me donner.

Wilson comprenait vaguement qu'on arrêtait le médecin pour le chef d'homicide porté sur la personne de Victor Savage, et d'une tentative d'assassinat sur House.

- Mais… tu n'as rien ? tu vas bien ? s'écriait Wilson sans bouger.

- Ah… oui. Tu comprends, il fallait vraiment que ça soit cohérent. Il fallait que je fiche la trouille à Cuddy pour qu'elle coure te chercher, et que tout ça soit mis en place… Il me fallait un ambassadeur, je te l'ai dit. Et après ton départ, j'étais sûr que Foreman, alerté, préviendrait Cameron ou Chase pour le remplacer aux consultations ; donc j'étais sûr que l'un des deux préviendrait l'autre, puisqu'ils font la paire – donc tout le monde serait averti à quel point j'étais malade, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un soupçonne quoi que ce soit… Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'étais sûr que Foreman étais sorti de l'hôpital, je l'ai rappelé, lui ai expliqué les choses et lui ai demandé d'aller prévenir de ma part l'inspecteur Morton ici présent – le policier fit un signe –, ainsi que le _detective_ Roundhay qui s'était occupé de l'affaire Savage il y a plusieurs années. Sans rien trouver à l'époque. Mais je lui avais confié mes doutes. Pas de preuve, impuissance… Puis j'ai reçu cette jolie boîte par la poste. Je savais que Smith avait débarqué ici depuis quelque temps. C'était quasi signé… D'où cette splendide _mise en scène_ – tu l'as dit toi-même – pour obtenir son double aveu, en accord avec Roundhay…

House s'approchait pour dégager Wilson. Il demanda alors sans lever la tête :

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

- Roundhay est parti à la retraite, indiqua Morton qui partait pour emmener le prisonnier. Il y a deux ans.

Wilson remarqua que Foreman se tortillait, l'air embarrassé.

- Qui a repris le dossier ? fit House en écartant la commode.

- C'est moi, fit la voix de Tritter.

House en fut si surpris qu'il ouvrit trop vite la porte du placard ; et Wilson s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher, dans l'indifférence générale.

- Vous étiez là vous aussi ?…

- Avec Morton et Foreman. _In the spare room_, dans la chambre d'amis. Mes compliments, lâcha Tritter.

Wilson se redressa avec un semblant de dignité, fixant sur Tritter des yeux incrédules.

C'était toujours lui. Avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin, à la fois détaché et menaçant. Les mêmes yeux noirs sous un front blanc et au-dessus d'une bouche plissée d'ironie.

La tension grimpa. House demeura trois secondes muet, puis se contenta de hocher la tête d'un geste sec :

- Bien. Je suppose qu'on se reverra au procès.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le vôtre… Dr Wilson, salua-t-il. Dr Foreman…

Il disparut après une dernière œillade corrosive. Wilson, les sourcils dressés, dévisageait alternativement Foreman, qui ne savait sur quel pied danser, et House qui feignait l'indifférence.

- Bon… fit-il avec un sourire sans chaleur. Foreman, merci de votre collaboration.

- La prochaine fois que vous avez une autre idée tordue, évitez de faire appel à moi, souffla le neurologue. J'aime autant rester en-dehors de vos combines. Surtout si c'est pour rencontrer Tritter au bout.

- Ça servait une bonne cause… Où allez-vous ?

- Maintenant que je sais que vous n'avez rien, je retourne à l'hôpital. Je crois que quelqu'un doit leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé…

- Comme vous voudrez… Dites seulement à Cuddy que je reviens demain.

- Très bien…

- Foreman resta comme indécis, et puis :

- Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien.

- Oui, oui, allez allez ! coupa House. Vous me faites le coup à chaque fois que vous croyez que je vais mourir.

- Et puis, je dois dire que c'était sacrément bien joué. Pour une fois que votre art de la dissimulation vous sert à quelque chose…

- Merci, concéda House après un moment de silence.

Cela suffisait à Foreman qui disparut en souriant.

Il ne restait plus que Wilson et House. L'oncologue, stupéfait du tour qu'avait pris la situation en deux minutes, demeurait assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Mais… ton apparence, House… Tu étais tellement…

- Rien ne résiste à trois jours de jeûne, observa House qui maniait sa canne avec une dextérité qui cachait son embarras. Pas même moi ! Pour le reste, de la vaseline sur le front, de la belladone pour les yeux, du rouge sur les joues, et de la cire sur les lèvres… L'effet était très satisfaisant. Cinq minutes dans la salle de bain, et je serai _clean_. Suffisait d'ajouter des paroles absurdes sur les moules, Cuddy etc. Simple comme bonjour !

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir pas laissé approcher dans ce cas ? fit Wilson. Puisque je ne risquais rien…

- Tu me demandes ?… Tu crois que je n'ai aucun respect pour tes facultés médicales ?… Franchement, t'aurais pensé quoi d'un malade qui délire mais ne présente pas de fièvre, pas de pouls élevé ?… A deux mètres je ne pouvais plus tromper personne, toi surtout.

Enfin l'explosion redoutée eut lieu :

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! s'exclama Wilson qui n'y tenait plus. Tu ne peux pas deviner ce que j'ai traversé pendant ces dernières heures !

House soupira et baissa la tête, promenant son regard bleu sur le visage ravagé par l'angoisse, de son meilleur ami.

_- Sorry about that_. Mais il fallait vraiment que personne ne se doute de rien. Surtout toi.

- Pourquoi m'engager là-dedans ?! Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un dont le désespoir soit absolument sincère et profond. Parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un qui soit prêt à se cacher ici pour surveiller les événements et témoigner, à l'occasion, des menaces proférées par Smith. Et puis, dans une aventure pareille, je n'engage pas n'importe qui. J'ai pensé que ce genre d'épreuves ne se traverse qu'avec ceux en qui on a une entière confiance.

Wilson s'apaisait, les yeux clos. Le soulagement l'envahissait à présent comme une grande vague.

- La dissimulation n'a jamais été ta matière forte. Donc si je voulais t'associer au projet tu ne devais rien en savoir. Voilà tout. J'avais pris mes dispositions pour que tu ne risques rien – mais tu as pris tout le monde au dépourvu en défonçant la porte… Je savais que Smith gardait ses arrières avec une arme le plus souvent, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'en servirait aussi vite. Je présume qu'il comptait me faire porter le chapeau. Gregory House aurait abattu son meilleur ami dans une crise tragique… _How sad_. A ce moment-là, oui, j'ai eu la trouille. Heureusement pour toi et pour moi qu'il a baissé la garde ; j'ai pu le surprendre. Et Zorro est arrivé.

Wilson se mit à rire.

- Zorro, c'est Tritter ?

House gonfla les joues dans un geste de gamin, puis reprit :

- J'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Si on allait déjeuner ? J'ai une dalle d'enfer.

Autre silence, mais moins embarrassé, marquant une complicité retrouvée.

- Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, lâcha finalement Wilson.

- Moi aussi.

Une énième silence…

- Content que tu n'aies rien, ou que je n'ai rien ? reprit Wilson.

Gregory House sourit.

- A toi de choisir. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

FIN.


End file.
